Be Careful where you Tread
by ScifiSOS
Summary: SLASH!LEMON! He made the mistake of looking directly into Potter’s eyes. Emerald – just as beautiful as the jewel, already polished and shining brightly. The flame within the emerald was even rarer. Be careful where you tread. The inner voice warned.R


**Warnings: A strange story. It is horribly written and I am not sure if it really has a plot. It is one of those spur of the moment things. It has only slight angst. There is mentions of insanity and lemon. SLASH lemon. 11/19/09- There is some explainations on the bottom.**

**Review if you can. I'd like to see what strange or entertaining reaction you had to this. I mean I was like WTF did i just wrote when I was done. Not edited - its too late for that. Goodnight to you all! -ScifiSOS**

**Be careful where you tread.**

Love was never a game. It was never considered a game. The weight it holds on your shoulders is not exactly a burden. The weight carries the pain and the most cherished memories of your lover.

It really never was a game.

So how did they turn it into one?

It was a question that haunted Draco Malfoy. Many elder Slytherin's have said: '_Be careful where you tread.' _This was also meant to be a warning for a battlefield. Alas that was one of the many meanings that came with that quote. _'Be careful where you tread.' _

It meant love. Or at least it was one of the meanings Draco pulled out. When a Slytherin falls – they fall hard. Love, it's fickle, he concluded after many encounters. It isn't something he detects easily. That forced him to be paranoid when it comes to relationships. Things go well – he goes and over analyzes it. In the end he finds things about the person he rather not know. It's over in an instant. Things go bad – that would once again be from over analyzing it. He would take the situation and suddenly make it worse with his own imagination.

Then there is the case of unrequited love. Something that had hit him with full force. It reared him back against the wall and pulled him back before pushing him back again causing the stone to crack. It hurt because it was unrequited. He could stand in the corner watching the love of his life and feel that constant stab of pain.

The Fates can be cruel. He sighed and finally lifted himself from his awkward position. He cracked his back wincing in pain and sneering in disgust at the cracking bones. Love…

He hated it.

Adjusting his shoulder he stood up vaguely recalling walking out of the Slytherin Common room and out of the dungeons. He sighed looking down at he walked- causing heads to swerve for a Malfoy, such as himself, would walk with pride and dignity.

Quite bored with the consistent stone floor he looked up. Life has been so boring. Shouldn't their last year of Hogwarts be more – interesting? It must be because the war ended- not that he wanted it back. It was just…

He sighed. He could not fight that prat even if he wanted too. He didn't feel like arguing with the red head terror nor did he feel like going in an all out knowledge war with the know it all. His mind began digging into his wants and he wondered why he wanted them. His mind started to imagine…

Draco wasn't sure how far or long he walked because when he finally blinked out of his trance he found himself on top of the astronomy tower. Unsure of why he walked to the edge and peered down.

How does an angel fly? He blinked back dizziness and stepped away from the edge. He sat down crossing his legs and looking up at the night sky. He chuckled in amusement. He really shouldn't be out after hours but who could resist the calling of the night.

He was reminded of a muggle song. Draco rolled his eyes. He was never prejudiced of them. After all a puppet did whatever he could to survive. Even if he had to survive his parents strings and the Dark Lord's strings. He unconsciously pressed his hand on his faded mark. He could almost feel the skin around his eyes tighten as they froze over. Painful memories attacking his mind, reminding him why he was still here. He swiftly stood up. Once again he peered down the tower.

He slightly wondered if a demon could fly. After all that is what he was. A demon. His white wings had been torn off long ago and his wrists had been bound above his head while he was carved into so called 'perfection.' Draco ran a hand through his hair. He silently wondered if he needed a hair cut.

He felt so useless these days. His routine had merely become waking up, eating, classes, possibly eating again, and sleep. He would wake up around midnight and walk around the castle slightly disturbed to why no teacher has found or scolded him.

Maybe they wanted him to walk off the grounds. He was a Death Eater after all. A slightly insane smile appeared on his face as he looked down. Unknowingly he spoke out loud.

"I wonder if a demon could fly."

He took a step to the edge. A warm hand grabbed his shoulder.

"You shouldn't want to find out so soon Malfoy."

Draco blinked. He slowly turned his head and stared blankly at Potter. A small fluttering in his stomach made him painfully aware of feelings hidden so deep.

_Be careful where you tread. _His inner voice told him.

"Would it matter if I did find out?"

"Yes."

It didn't surprise him. Of course the Savoir of the Wizardly World would still have some of the hero complex there. He slightly wondered how that hero complex couldn't work on the individual itself but the others he helped.

"Why? I want to fall." Draco said calmly. A silent whisper in the back of his head echoed '_I have already fallen.' _He pushed the thought in the back of his head. Draco knew he was a little insane but that was alright. He was a demon after all. He killed and tortured or he was tortured then nearly killed.

"Falling can take you to a dark place." Potter answered with the same amount of calmness the blond had. Draco cocked his head to the side determined to keep talking to him.

"I have already fallen."

"Then someone has to pick you up."

"That is impossible. For once you fall, you break, and it takes time to pick up the pieces – then it takes more to glue them back together."

Potter sighed. The hand on Draco's arm pulled him away from the edge and the blond followed – just like the puppet he grew up as. He made the mistake of looking directly into Potter's eyes. Emerald – just as beautiful as the jewel, already polished and shining brightly. The flame within the emerald was even rarer.

_Be careful where you tread. _The inner voice warned. Draco nodded mentally.

"Then it is even easier to use a Reparo charm."

Draco gave a small chuckle. "No one would repair something like me."

"You're not a thing." Draco snorted but the raven persisted. "You are a human being – just like you have always been."

"What happens when an angel falls?"

Potter looked taken aback for a second. Obviously the angel flies but of course he probably thought it was Draco's insanity talking. He chuckled thinking of how ironic that he ended up being the next Loony Lovegood.

"The angel saves the demon." Potter said after a short period of time. Draco blinked. Never had he heard that answer before.

Draco's face darkened. No angel has saved him yet. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." Potter answered. Draco pulled his arm from the Savior. Those hands have held the person they loved. Those hands have caressed another skin. Those eyes have stared at another with love. Those lips have touched another. Stupid Weaselette.

Draco was a Slytherin. He had fallen- hard, and unfortunately for the Savior. "Then you lie. The Angel doesn't save the demon but flies to the heavens."

He had no angel. He took two steps back. He could feel his heel touching the edge. Potter's face became alert and he worded carefully.

"Maybe he wants the demon to follow."

"The demon doesn't have wings."

"Then the angel went to plead to the god. 'Save this demon.'"

"God does not listen."

"Then the angel falls with the demon."

Draco blinked. "The angel would not break."

"But the angel would. He is just as fragile as the demon."

"Who ever said the demon was fragile?"

"Then why would the demon break?"

"Why would the demon break?" Draco asked curiously. Potter's shoulders slumped before straightening with determination.

"Step forward and I will tell you."

Draco accidently looked into those eyes again. Those ever telling eyes that had the passion of the sun. He was suddenly aware of the fluttering in his stomach.

_Be careful where you tread. _Draco growled mentally.

He took a step forward like the obedient little puppet he was.

"One more."

One more he did.

Potter then gripped his arm painfully that Draco let out a yelp. He looked up fearfully at the raven but saw a soft gaze directed at him. He felt a thousand years of burden lifted on his shoulders just to be replaced by another weight. Something that was lighter but still pushed him down at the same time.

"The demon can feel pain just like the angel."

"Then pain…is good?"

"If you are a masochist then maybe."

The two chuckled.

"That was a lame attempt at humor Potter."

"It worked didn't it?"

They remained like that for a while. Draco shifted and winced. "You are hurting my arm."

Potter's mouth made a small 'o' shape as he released his hold. "Sorry."

"S'okay."

Silence – it is really unbearable isn't it? It was nice to appreciate once in a while but it got old fast. Sounds were a beautiful thing to hear. Especially Potter's voice…

_Be careful where you tread. _Draco stiffened. He was taking a risk by spending so much time with Potter. It wasn't his fault though – he swears it. Potter just keeps pulling him away from the edge.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Why do you come here at night?"

He could see Potter tense as well. Draco took notice of strong muscles that were starting to show through the thin shirt. He silently wondered why Potter's skin was so tan. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Can't the angel try to save the demon?"

"The angel wants to?"

"If given the chance."

Draco tilted his head to the side. If given the chance…?

"Why would the angel take that chance? The demon is dark and evil."

"Not all demons are evil. The angel realizes that."

Draco was unsure what to say. This never happened before. Potter would always drag him away from the edge and pull him back into the Slytherin Dungeons. So what was different about today? It was just a Monday. Draco looked behind him. The sky was littered with stars and the Quarter moon shined beautifully. There was nothing good about the moon. So why tonight?

"If the demon is evil?"

"The demon is not."

"How could the angel know that?"

"Because…because the angel loves the demon. The angel knows the demon best."

Draco felt sadness overwhelm him. Then he is definitely not that demon. There would be no angel to love him.

"Then what about the other demons? What if they want the angel's love?"

Potter reached out. Draco flinched back. _Be careful where you tread. Be careful where you tread. _Draco started chanting to himself. He was unaware of saying it out loud. He only stopped and looked up to see Potter scowling at him.

He could not avoid the hand that grabbed his arm – again. His breath was forced out of his lungs as he smashed into Potter's chest. He blinked rapidly each second those lips came closer…and closer…and closer…

It was the light of his world. He could see everything when those lips touched his. The past, the present, and the future. It was strange seeing it all in third person. Watching as memories flashed into his mind – even ones that weren't made yet. Draco fought within himself once his mind began to slowly work. This was all a trick wasn't it? He was insane – he knew he was insane. There is no way the angel was saving the demon.

He felt a moist tongue pressing against his lips. He parted them – wanting and wishing this was real. It wasn't until he could actually taste the flavor of Potter that he began to realize. His eyes, instead of widening, began to close slowly. His vision began to blur and he could swear he was responding to the kiss. Oh wait – he was. His hands sensually slithered their way up Potter's chest and gripped handfuls of that wild hair. His angel was a stallion – a wild untamed beast. The kiss began to spark. It got more sloppy and desperate. Draco could hear the demon within him pleading to be saved. It was almost in reach.

Until Potter pulled away. Emerald eyes wanting and lustful. It made him shiver. Potter leaned in nipping at Draco's chin. Kisses were placed on his jawline before going down to the curve of his neck. Once again he became aware of the fluttering in his stomach – only because it was growing into something else.

Arousal.

He wanted this. He needed this. _Free this demon._ He thought. _Even if I'm shattered again at least free me for a moment._

He winced as teeth sinked into his flesh – marking him. Draco felt his breath quicken as a hand sneaked its way up his shirt. Potter growled. "Clothes are so annoying…" He whispered irritated that he had to pull away from his treatment. With a firm hold on the blond he took his wand out of his left pocket. He swished and Draco gasped as cold and warmth hit him at the same time. He was determined not to look down for surely Potter was naked too. He began to tremble as he was pressed against that warm skin. Flesh against flesh – should an angel sin like this?

They fell to their knees just by the sheer pleasure of it. A hot volcano was ready to erupt each time their skin brushed against each other. Their eyes meet.

_Be careful where you tre-_**Shut the fuck up. **Draco thought. He didn't care anymore. He didn't want to be careful. He wanted to be saved.

The two pounced each other. Neither winced as their teeth accidently clashed in a renewed kiss. They never wiped the saliva that managed to room free. Their hands touching the unknown and discovering each and every one of their secrets. When Draco caressed between the shoulder blades Harry would shiver. When Harry's fingers would skim across the small of his back he would let out a small moan. When Harry's lips left is Draco was already melting. He was the ice caught in the lava. He wanted to feel. Know this he used his flexibility, gained by hard work and torture, and bent back until he could feel the cold, rough, and _itchy _stone ground. He arched his back and spreaded his legs.

"Take me. Please…" He begged quietly. Potter pulled the blond onto his lap and Draco gasped as Harry's hardened cocked pressed against his arse.

"Is this how the angel saves the demon? By taking them sexually?" Harry asked. Draco saw anger flash through those emerald eyes.

Draco shook his head. "The angel claims the demon."

Those eyes soften. "So the demon belongs to the angel?"

"Just as much as the angel belongs to the demon."

Harry nodded before whispering an easy wandless lubrication spell. Draco moaned at the cold sensation and arched up. He could feel the spell stretching him and preparing him. Harry watched, his eyes dilating as the blond writhed and whimpered. He leaned down taking a pink nub into his mouth. His tongue let out a playful flick before rolling the tip. Draco gasped. "Oh…oh…"

Harry used his left hand to give the neglected nipple some treatment. He pinched and pulled none too gently before rolling it with his thumb. His eyes were painfully focused on the blond's mouth. He loved how each time he let out a sound it would open slightly before those teeth nibbled on the bottom lip in attempt to keep silent. Harry pulled back ignoring the whimper in doing so. He canceled the spell and positioned his leaking cock.

"Is this your first time?"

Draco shook his head. Harry couldn't help but feel jealous but convinced himself it was all in the past. He was stacking his claim – a permanent one. He pushed in slowly. Draco's mouth flying open in a silent 'ahh' as the tip breached him. There was no pain – for Draco had experienced worse. The only thing he felt was close to a bee sting. He gasped for he could feel each and every inch go into him. He didn't rush it- because he wanted to feel. He wanted this. It took two more minutes until Harry was fully sheathed into Draco's arse. Harry was panting by then. Draco wiggled his hips quickly for he had been ready for this in a long time. Harry nodded pulling out just as slowly and going back in swiftly. It was like the volcano was rising then it would go back down before shooting up again. Each time Harry pulled out the blond would whimper in protest at the slow speed. "More. More. Faster. Harder." He would demand. "Penetrate me. Fuck me senseless."

Harry wouldn't give in. That long cock took it's time then thrusted in him with such force that he would scream. "Je t'aime!"**(1)** Harry pulled out intriqued by how many curses the blond was throwing at him before he slammed back in again. "Je t'aime! S'il vous plaît me too love!"**(2)** Harry began speeding up after five or seven thrusts. The passion increased. The volcano was rising and for that Harry kissed each and every part of the smooth skin he could reach. Draco would still be muttering – sometimes in English other in a language Harry could vaquely identify as French. Harry stopped in alert when Draco gave a wild scream. The blond began cursing him again after he realized this. "Fucking bastard if you don't' fucking move your bloody cock right now you'll-" Harry quickly began the movements once again. He enjoyed every mewl and whimper that escaped from those lips. Then he froze. He felt that tight heat clamping down on him and he gave a grunt along with a thrust before releasing inside the blond. He felt something splash on him and knew Draco had too.

---

They looked up at the stars, pleasantly naked and only warm because of warming charms. Draco had rested his head on Harry's chest.

Harry rubbed an arm. Draco could hear the quiet 'th-thumps' and liked listening to them.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Draco smiled gently – something he hadn't done in a long time. He pressed a kiss on Harry's chest and snuggled a little bit closer. The two watched in awe as a shooting star passed by.

But Draco didn't need a wish. The angel already saved the demon.

He was saved.

--

**1. I love you.**

**2. I love you. Please love me too.**

**3. I love you too. **(that one was obvious...I think.)

**I do not speak french. Tell me if its wrong because I got it from Translator.**

**-----**

**Alriiiight. The most recent thing I heard is 'why do they speak in french at the end?'**

**The reason. IDK. I just felt like writing it really. Besides the french isn't even correct. lol. i should know I had a few ppl tell me that (love you gawys) and all. I guess I kind of imagine sex as something that makes you do the oddest things or makes your mind turn into mush...yeah i'm not really big on my vocab right now. Anywho that is my explaination for that.**

**Er---yeah only one explaination I think. hmn. oh well. um...have a nice night?????**


End file.
